


A Happy, Slimy Birthday

by WeightyUncle



Category: SCP Foundation, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Dadzawa, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeightyUncle/pseuds/WeightyUncle
Summary: Eri just can't seem to get happy, and Aizawa has almost lost hope in trying to cheer her up. But luckily Nezu has an idea involving SCP-999....Basically Aizawa gets Eri SCP-999 for her birthday present, and mindless fluff ensues. Yeah the writing isn't that good and the tone isn't that serious but I'm ill and drunk and its ERI'S BIRTHDAY!!!Happy birthday Eri-chan, you deserve the best!Thanks to pikablob for beta-reading!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Eri & Shinsou Hitoshi, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Toogata Mirio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Happy, Slimy Birthday

Aizawa sighed deeply as he sat down on the slightly dirty staff room sofa, a hot cup of coffee in one hand and a pile of homework assignments from his class. He took one look at the first page of Aoyama’s assignment and let out a tired groan, chucking the work towards the coffee table and massaging his temples with his free hand. He watched the sheets of paper fly apart as they slid off the table, and groaned again into the coffee he was sipping.

He recoiled at the taste slightly; he was never a fan of the bitter flavour and he of all people knew it could never replace a good night's sleep. But he had no other option.

“Excuse me?” Aizawa heard a high pitched voice and looked to his left, meeting the gaze of principal Nezu. “Have you been getting enough sleep? You seem tired.” 

“I’m always tired,” Aizawa grumpily shot back, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“You know what I mean, Shota,” Nezu replied, a small smile on his face. “I can tell something’s been bothering you for a while, is it anything I can help with?”

“No,” he responded flatly. Nezu’s expression grew slightly more serious.

“It's not productive to your teaching or your life to be keeping this a secret, and something tells me you don’t think it will be getting any better soon.” Aizawa sighed again, he couldn’t disagree with the logic, and Nezu was right that it probably wouldn’t get better soon.

“It’s about Eri,” he admitted, setting his mug down onto the table. “She just can’t seem to get happy. She’s not ungrateful, and she’s not upset most of the time, but she’s still quite jumpy, and…” he trailed off, considering everything he had done with Eri over the past few weeks. “I think she still thinks about him,” he concluded. 

“Chisaki?” Nezu asked half-rhetorically, already knowing the answer. Aizawa mumbled and nodded.

“I’ve been thinking about counselling, but she’s too young for that,” he added, his hands having gone back to rubbing his temples. “Her birthday is in a few days, and I just want her to be happy,” he said defeatedly, staring vacantly at the wall.

“Hmm…” Nezu hummed, before a slightly maniacal smile appeared on his face. “I have an idea.”

* * *

It was the morning of Eri’s birthday and she sleepily stumbled out of her room. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she saw Deku and Mirio sitting cross-legged at the end of the hall, in the living room. She gasped, and walked down to meet them. 

“Happy birthday Eri,” they said softly in unison, not wanting to scare her. 

“What are you doing here…” she said blankly, apprehensively sitting down in front of them.

“Well it’s not every day our favourite little girl is seven, now is it!” Mirio laughed, a good-natured smile on his face. “Plus, I wanted to give you this!” From behind his back he procured a small floppy, wrapped present, complete with a red bow.

“What is it?” she asked, clumsily examining it.

“You’ll have to open it to find out!” Mirio winked, while frantically gesturing at her to open it. After managing to hook her finger under the paper and tear apart the wrapping paper she was met with a red knitted thick woolly hat, with a white cat whiskers and nose motif on the front and some knitted cat ears attached to the sides. 

“You’re gonna need to start wearing stuff like that more often Eri, it’s getting really cold out now!” he said as he pretended to shiver. “We don’t want you getting a cold do we!” 

“Thank you.,” she said flatly, setting the hat aside.

“I got you something too Eri, but I didn’t have enough paper to wrap it…” Deku chuckled, before moving aside to reveal what was behind him. There on the table lay a bag of apples, some sugar, and a few other ingredients that she couldn’t quite name. 

“Oh, thank you,” she was clearly confused, but remembered her manners.

“It’s not just the ingredients, we’re gonna make candy apples together!” 

“Oh.” A small smile eventually found itself on her face, and her mouth began to water as she thought about eating them. A thought suddenly popped into her head. “Where’s Shota?” she asked innocently, looking around.

“That’s the best part!” Deku exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. “He should be here any minute now with your present!” As if on cue, Eri jumped slightly at a loud muffled beeping noise coming from outside. 

“That’s the truck!” Mirio said gleefully, before whispering to Deku. “Ok Eri, can we cover your eyes so it’s a surprise when your present arrives?” She shifted uncomfortably.

“Can I hold your hands? It’s scary…” she said almost inaudibly, an anxious expression on her face.

“Of course you can,” Deku said softly, gently holding Eri’s hands while Mirio covered her eyes with his. She tensed up slightly, but relaxed when Deku gave her hands a comforting squeeze. She heard the door open, a few whispers and some pained grunts, but didn’t say anything. 

“Surprise!” Aizawa, Deku and Mirio said in unison as Mirio removed his hands from Eri’s eyes. She squinted slightly as her eyes readjusted to the light, but her jaw almost dropped to the floor as she saw what was in front of her.

A large orange ball of slime, about the size of an exercise ball was sitting on the floor next to her, with Aizawa stood next to it “Happy birthday Eri!” he said with a wide smile. and gently nudged it in the direction of her. The moment it noticed her it quickly moved towards her, letting out a gurgling noise and extending several pseudopods from its body.

“Hey!” Eri gasped, scared, before the ball of slime quickly nuzzled up to her. “Oh, this is... nice.” She smiled, tentatively stroking the ball. The ball in return let out a happy sounding noise and extended two pseudopods all the way around her back in a tight, warm embrace.

“What is this?” she asked, looking up at Aizawa as her smile quickly grew and grew. “Stop that!” she giggled, the orange ball tickling one of her feet playfully with one of its appendages while letting out an excited gurgle.

“This is SCP-999, Eri,” Aizawa explained, the smile on his face wider and more genuine than it had been in weeks. He was about to explain further, but the orange blob had seemingly completely engulfed Eri from her shoulders down, and she began to laugh uncontrollably. 

“Stop it!” she laughed as SCP-999 tickled her further. After a few more seconds, the slime relented, if only to allow Aizawa to explain himself.

“We don’t know much about it,” Aizawa confessed, kneeling down to meet Eri’s eye level. “But we know it wants to help people feel happy, and it's good at doing it,” he chuckled, although his expression took on a more serious character. “You deserve the absolute best Eri, so I wanted to get you something really special for your birthday.” 

“Where did you get it?” she asked curiously.

“Remember how I said that uncle Nezu got experimented on too?” He expected her smile to shrink at the mention of it, but to his her surprise she just nodded, her smile as wide as before. “Well in the same place, they also experimented on this, and he thought it would be a great idea to help you feel better.” The slime gurgled in approval, and sensing that Aizawa had finished his speech, began to playfully tickle her again. The slime’s mass seemingly tripled, as it quickly engulfed Deku and Mirio and began to tickle them relentlessly as well. Aizawa had never seen such a smile on Eri’s face, and her laughter was like the sweetest music in the whole world to him. He sniffed a tear away:his girl was finally happy. 

“Hey, quit it!” Eri continued to laugh. It was clear she didn’t really want the tickling to stop though, and SCP-999 was happy to continue. After a while however, the laughing from all three of them began to die down as they simply ran out of energy. The slime quickly relented, releasing them and returning to its original size before snuggling back up to Eri. She giggled slightly before looking up at Aizawa. “Hey dad, could we watch a movie?” 

Aizawa’s heart almost exploded; that was the first time she had ever called him dad. He almost couldn’t keep it together, but desperately tried to keep his facade up for a brief few moments. “Of course sweetie, Mirio why don’t you find a christmas film to put on? I’ll go make some popcorn,” he said with a strangled, choked sounding voice. He dashed to the kitchen, grabbing some microwave popcorn and quickly running it through the microwave in batches while regaining his composure.

He leaned against the oven, drumming his fingers against the surface as he made a mental note to thank Nezu. Eri was the happiest he had ever seen her, and she was surrounded by the people she loved. And if it took SCP-999 to help her see that, then Aizawa didn’t care. She was finally accepting that she had a family who loved her.

He returned a few minutes later with four bowls stacked full of popcorn, and handed out a bowl to each of them. He glanced at the screen, and saw what looked like some elves in Santa’s workshop naming a baby they had found ‘Buddy’.

“That’s silly,” Eri giggled, snuggling up to SCP-999. Aizawa sat down next to the three of them, glancing over at the wide smiles on each of their faces. He didn’t think the slime could make a difference to him; he couldn’t possibly be any happier.

As the film droned on, Eri looked around at her two brothers flanking her at either side, her dad next to them, and the slime by her side. She had the best family ever. 


End file.
